The Great Hunt
Episode 1 Cibes: Cibes walked in to meet his team members for The Great Hunt. Braden was the one in charge of things and was the one to talk to if you need anything. Jory was the weapon specialist and the one with the strength. Lastly Mako was the tech expert, if you needed something electronic fixed, go to her. Little that the 3 knew about Cibes. Cibes works for a secret organization, he's hunting 2 bounty hunters named Legohood and Scud down. Legohood stoled a ship from the Imperial's and Scud killed 3 imperial officers at a space station. Cibes first mission was to kill a guy named Vexx at a spaceport, Braden wants his ID taggs. When Cibes got to the spaceport he notice quite alot of dead thugs on the floor. When he looked closely at Vexx's ship he notice another bounty hunter named Ashley there preparing to shoot Vexx. Ashley shot Vexx in the ribs and then in the head. Cibes went up to Ashley and Ashley quickly took her pistol and aimed it at Cibes face. SHe told him, "If you wanna live you better help me put these bodies in Vexx's ship." Cibes helped her carry the bodies to the ship. Cibes took the ID taggs and went back to his team. Right when Cibes stepped in the room he saw Braden and Jory dead and also saw Mako crying over Braden's dead body. When Mako saw Cibes, she thought Cibes killed them but CIbes confronted her and told her he didn't do anthing. Mako told Cibes to press the surveillance button on the computer. When he pressed it he saw 2 mandalorians coming in Braden's room and then 1 of them named Tarro Blood orders the other guy named Seten to shoot and kill both Braden and Jory. When Cibes saw the video he told Mako, "I will revenge Braden and Jory's death by hunting down these 2 mandalorians, but first I will need to talk to a couple of my friends about this and Nem'ro the Hutt about entering The Great Hunt. Episode 2 Ashley: Episode 3 Scud: Episode 4 Slash Slayer 47: ''' Slash Slayer got assigned with Tali and Wraith to got kill and formal bounty hunter of Nem'ro named Indrew. Indrew was a bounty hunter of Nem'ro until Nem'ro sent him on a mission to retrieve 2,000 credits from a dead bounty hunter of his but Indrew didn't come back, IG-28, 10 other bots, and him went somewhere and hid there until the heat goes down. Nem'ro wants Slash Slayer, Tali, and Wraith to go kill Indrew and slice off his head, take back the credits and return to Nem'ro. Nem'ro's reward is that he will give 3 tickets to The Great Hunt. When the bounty hunters arrived at the location where Indrew is they destroyed the bots and tried to kill Indrew but Indrew and IG-28 escaped with some ships and flew away. Slash Slayer went back to his ship and picked up Tali and Wraith. They chased after Indrew and the others. Slash Slayer managed to destroy 5 of Indrew's ship escorts and fired at Ig-28's engine. That shot caused him to jump on Indrew's ship causing him to land on the closest platform. When Tali and Slash Slayer got out of their ship Slash Slayer quicking went straight for IG-28 and used his wrist rocket on him. That caused him to knock him out. Tali choped off Indrew's head and they flew back to Nem'ro, got their tickets and went home. IG-28 woke up and yelled out loud,"I will have my revenge!" '''Episode 5 Legohood: Episode 6 Tali: Episode 7 Red Mist: Episode 8 Blood: Episode 9 Lerdnike: Episode 10 Arch Angel: